Clips for connecting a strap to a second strap or other structure are well known to those of skill in the art. By way of example only, such clips may be used for fastening backpacks, luggage or other articles.
One prior clip arrangement incorporates a male member with a pair of laterally disposed legs that snap in locking relation within a relatively flat female body. In such a construction portions of the snap legs typically project through openings in the lateral sides of the female body in locking relation. The locking relation is disengaged by a user pressing inwardly against the lateral sides of the body to force the snap legs to the interior while applying a separating tensioning force. This permits the legs to be pulled outwardly from the body. While such prior structures are suitable for many applications, one deficiency is that the clip cannot bend in the assembled condition. Thus, a user's movement may be restricted. Moreover, when substantial tension is applied, that tension must be carried by the snap legs and the female body, thereby requiring the use of materials of enhanced thickness and/or strength in those components.
Another prior clip arrangement incorporates a relatively large diameter “J” hook with a leaf spring closure. The “J” hook can snap loosely through a connection eyelet. However, in the connected relation there can be substantial lateral relative movement between the “J” hook and the eyelet. Moreover, in the event that the leaf spring closure is damaged, the “J” hook will tend to become disengaged due to the large entrance opening which tends to be much larger than the connection eyelet.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide an attachment clip which permits relative rotation of the components in the assembled condition and which also maintains the snapped-together relationship in tensioned and untensioned states.